Fixation
by MerryAnchor16
Summary: A continuation of a prompt on Tumblr that I felt more comfortable with putting up on here. Sanji really needs to get that hot green haired vicar out of his mind... (RATED M FOR REASONS) sex with small amount of plot.


**AN: This is a continuation of a drabble on my Tumblr where Sanji flirts with a man, Zoro, who turns out to be a vicar. People wanted a mature sequel so I tried, I really did but this is my first time writing anything like this so it'll probably be really crap and awkward and I'm really sorry- it's an area of writing I've never delved in before. Hope you like it anyway... :S**

**Warning: This is MATURE and it is YAOI. If they're not your cup of tea I reccomend you don't read this x**

* * *

Behind the closed door of the confessional booth, Zoro captured Sanji's mouth in a soft kiss. More like a tentative brush of lips yet the blonde reciprocated immediately. His hands seemed to move of their own accord as they bunched up the material on the front of Zoro's shirt. He brought their mouths together again, pressing lip against lip and relishing in the heat of the green haired man against him. His heart rate had already begun to increase, he could feel an almost painful and laboured thud under his breastbone and it sent a spark of something just right in his veins.

He pulled away, the membranes of their lips peeling from each other and panted, breathing in a hitched pattern as he stared into Zoro's face. He found eyes dark with something compelling and he dragged up the courage to claim the other once more, this time with more ferocity and vigour that complimented his racing blood and hormones. Zoro's hands moved to Sanji's waist and grabbed on, pushing the blonde against the wall of the confessional stall and pinning him firmly without ever losing a piece of valuable contact. He parted the blonde's legs, forcing his knee between to grind it against the man's crotch.

Sanji groaned with appreciation and broke away for a snatch of ragged air. His hands loosened their hold on Zoro's shirt and the man took it as an opportunity to grab him by the wrists and hold his arms captive to the wall too. He tried to voice a complaint but another brutally strong grind between his legs had him whining and arching his back from the surface behind it, "Zoro, please..."

Zoro shushed him, held his wrists firm with one hand as the other trailed down to hitch up the top he was wearing. He dragged his fingers painfully slowly up the skin and Sanji hissed, writhing at the unbearable feeling. A hardness so tight it hurt now pressed at the denim of his jeans through his boxers and his skin was hypersensitive. Wherever Zoro touched, he left a trail of fire under his flesh that yearned to be satisfied.

He pined through his teeth, "Zoro... Nngh!"

The other's fingers innocently brushed over a hardened nipple and Zoro looked up at Sanji with a smirk, "You like that?"

Sanji was panting heavily. Everywhere hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt. One that gave him pleasure yet a painful longing for more. He wanted Zoro. He wanted more. He wanted it now.

He cried out as something wet and warm lapped over that area on his chest and the hardness of teeth grazed the perked bud gently as Zoro took it into his mouth. Sanji's face burned with the embarrassment of finding that so arousing and let out a string of curses as Zoro worked and abused it relentlessly. Each lick and probing swirl sent hot throbs of desire down into his pants which, before he had time to register it, had been unzipped with deftness and the trespassing fingers of the vicar toyed temptingly at just under his navel where a fine trail of blonde hairs led down into dark boxers.

Zoro relieved his mouth from Sanji's overly stimulated chest with a coy smile as his fingers crept slowly down to the hemline. Sanji whined and pushed up his hips in want, a difficult move with his arms still held above his head. Zoro kissed him roughly and Sanji took the contact greedily, lost in the moment before a sudden contact elsewhere had his heart clench unbearably and his skin crackle with arousal. Zoro's hand tightened from where it was tucked into Sanji's boxers.

The confessional stall was suddenly hot. Too hot for the blonde to handle. His body tremored as Zoro's fingers wrapped carefully around his member which was now pulsing with need for attention. A choked sound escaped from Sanji's lips, "F-fuck!" His hips thrusted forward and Zoro smiled pleasantly at the reaction he had evoked in the other as he began stroking firmly, his thumb pressing on the underside of the erect piece of flesh.

But Sanji wasn't satisfied. He needed something more. An itching under his skin that Zoro just wasn't solving by a simple handjob. He wriggled against the wall of the confessional, trying to turn his head and stop Zoro's new assault on his neck- the man nipping and licking his way up and down playfully.

"Zoro, no..."

"What?" Zoro asked, his voice a little miffed at having being stopped mid-flow.

"I can't... I need..." Sanji panted, wrestling against the hold on his wrists that was on the boarder of pleasure and pain. He made a frustrated noise and Zoro smirked, seeming to understand the blonde's meaning. He let go of Sanji's cock, now smeared with pre-cum, which the blonde moaned in disappointment at. He then released Sanji's wrists but held him against the wall with his body, pressing three fingers of the hand that previously held his arms to Sanji's mouth. His eyes were dark with lust and want, his trousers already unbearbly tight from watching the blonde's erotic performance. He gave the other the command,

"Suck..."

Sanji instantly obeyed, knowing full well where this was headed and, damn, did he ever want it. He took the digits into his mouth, eyes remaining in direct contact with the vicar's as he sucked diligently, coating every inch with his tongue as Zoro eased his jeans over his hips until he was satisfied with how low they were and then removed his fingers which were still connected to the blonde's mouth by a fine string of spit. He then lowered it down, trailing past chest and stomach, past the swollen organ to the blonde's entrance.

Zoro felt his own dick twitch inside its confines as Sanji tensed. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against the other's. The blonde was shaking bodily, breathing ragged and face and chest flushed hotly. He rubbed one finger softly around the taught muscle, "Relax Sanji, relax..."

The blonde nodded but seemed unable to calm so Zoro kissed him deeply, distracting him with his tongue, the pushed the first finger in. Sanji gasped and stiffened against his mouth as the uncomfortable sensation stunned him for a moment, but all that was lost as Zoro began sliding it in and out slowly, replacing the slight pain with only pleasure and he moaned into it, his noises getting louder as Zoro added two more. His eyes were closed in bliss, so he had no idea of when Zoro had removed his own trousers, but now he found himself held a little higher up against the wall with the other lining up underneath him and the sensation of those fingers in him sadly lost. Now Zoro stood before him in nothing but his now creased black shirt with his hands holding Sanji's hips, and with a look that asked if he was ready.

Sanji nodded dumbly. Oh God was he ready. He'd wanted this for so long and- oh shit- he was pushing in and fuck it hurt but it felt so good too and-

* * *

Sanji jerked awake, his body sweating and a nasty sensation of damp clinging to his thighs. He cursed as he sat up sleepily, taking a moment to get to his feet and remove the now ruined boxers and pajama bottoms and don a new pair from his drawer, stumbling in the bleak early morning light. When he was dry and comfortable again, he sat on the side of his bed and put his head in his hands.

He really needed to get that damned vicar out of his mind.


End file.
